


a little help

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Ravenclaw gave the DA way but in a sutble enough way that it did not trigger the curse. With Luna's help, Hermione is determined to find them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little help

It takes a lot for Hermione to admit to herself that she cannot solve this mystery alone. Marietta is not the only traitor in Ravenclaw house but irritatingly for Hermione she is the only one to trigger the curse. Someone else has managed to give away the club in a subtle enough way and the most honest Ravenclaw Hermione knows is Luna Lovegood. She states the world as she finds it and though she is proud of her house she does not owe loyalty to her fellow housemates given their treatment of her. Hermione has no idea how she figures out it was Boot but she does and Hermione thanks her for it by cursing every single member of Ravenclaw house who dared steal Luna's things. In the dark, on the train, where no one can prove it is her.


End file.
